


In The Beginning There Was Jensen…

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-07
Updated: 2007-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad plants a sexual seed in Jared. For Jensen. It's all downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Beginning There Was Jensen…

_“It’s not right,” Chad had grumbled to Jared after meeting Jensen for the first time._

_“What?” Jared had been in a daze.They’d both gotten caught up in Jensen-land._

_“That ‘Supernatural’ motherfucker! Being so damn pretty! It just ain’t right!” They had watched Jensen walk away with an arm-swinging swagger. “…I mean those lips? Makes you wanna kiss him. And they’re tailor-made for sucking dick, you know? And those bowed legs? He must take a lot of dick up his ass, right? Jesus!”_

And that was where it started for Jared. Where it usually started. Chad, ass that he was, would make a sexual comment about someone, anyone, and bam! The images his comments provoked made Jared have the most active dreams at night. So what he said about Jared’s co-star? Yup, Jared’s wondered about Jensen’s sexual prowess for the past 2 ½ years. Not all the time, thank God, but enough to cause a few questions in Jared’s mind about just how straight he really was. As he got to know Jensen the questions only grew in number and frequency.

Because, damn, the man really was beautiful! Jared would catch himself staring and have to think of wars or his grandmother to calm little Jared down before he went off to get what he figured belonged to him. He tried thinking of baseball the first few times this particular awkwardness occurred but found it odd and troubling when bats only fuled the fire in his loins.

Jensen always acted as if he just didn’t know he dropped men to their knees or that he melted women’s panties into goo. He was just being Jensen. Then again, he also didn’t know that Jared, in the quiet darkness of his own bedroom, even when he was with Sandy, would picture him and come so hard after a couple hand strokes that he’d see stars. Sandy wasn’t stupid, though. She’d occasionally ask if he ever thought about Jensen naked, Jensen hard, Jensen calling his name as he came. Jared would end up fucking her so long, so hard she wouldn’t be able to walk right for days. Of course, saying such things while they were doing the nasty didn’t help the cause any. She knew. Jared knew that she knew. As bad as it was she still did it. Jared was wild at those moments and that was what she missed from their relationship. How much he’d ached for her in the beginning. She was jealous that he now ached for Jensen, the one person in the world she could never compete with…

It wasn’t until that scene where Dean had ordered Sam to let him go that he realized he loved Jensen, that he was in love with him. In that moment when the words had passed Dean’s lips Jared had felt it in his gut like a sucker punch. The emotion he channeled through Sam was real. And he didn’t know what he was supposed to do with it. He broke up with Sandy, who knew why without needing the reason explained to her. She took it the only way she could. Gracefully. Telling Jensen was a lot more difficult. Jensen heard the news and laughed in disbelief. Sure, they’d flirted and joked around, and he’d even offered a blow job once when they’d been drinking way too much cheap Mexican tequila, but that was the worm in Jensen’s belly talking. That wasn’t him.

“Wait, you’re serious?” Jensen sobered up quickly when he saw that Jared wasn’t laughing back.

“As a heart attack.” Jared then did the one thing he’d been fighting not to do for so long. He looked at Jensen’s lips, and licked his own. When he looked back into his eyes Jensen stepped back a little.

“…Fuck……”

Before he was able to blink, or think, he had a mouth full of Padalecki tongue. He wanted to push him away but his own arms betrayed him by wrapping around the giant instead. Next thing he knew they were on the small bed in Jensen’s trailer, making out in earnest. After a while, when Jared’s hand found that sensitive spot of skin on his right hip, Jensen gave up. He undressed Jared, then himself, almost ripping their clothes in the process. Then he let Jared have exactly what he’d asked for while they were making out. He opened his legs and urged him on. And Jared, being gentle and slow, took everything Jensen offered with a loving glint in his eyes. He watched him the whole time, and, when he could speak coherently, offered Jensen the only thing he had that was of any real value. He offered himself.


End file.
